mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
The Show Stoppers/Gallery
The new clubhouse Applejack walking past apple orchard S01E18.png|An opening with Applejack idly walking through the orchard. Nothing special. Clueless CMC S1E18.png|Where are we exactly? Sweetie Belle Confused S1E18.png|"I've never been here before." Applejack happy with the CMC S1E18.png|A happy-looking Applejack. Apple Bloom passing a leaf S01E18.png|The crew is getting to the clubhouse. Scootaloo gets hit by the leaf S01E18.png|"Ouch." Apple Bloom says sorry to Scootaloo S01E18.png|Apple Bloom apologizing to Scootaloo. Confused Sweetie Belle S01E18.png|"There, where, what? I don't even know what we are doing." The CMC follow Applejack S1E18.png|The thing Applejack wanted her sister and friends to see. Applejack "Cutie Mark Crusaders" S1E18.png|Applejack begins to show Apple Bloom and the Crusaders, their new clubhouse. Applejack shows the CMC their new tree house S1E18.png|The treehouse. Applejack surprised that the CMC are not happy with the tree house S1E18.png|"Well don't thank me all at once..." Applejack walking up ramp S01E18.png|Leading them up the ladder. Walking up to the clubhouse S1E18.png|I'm not so sure about this. Applejack CMC new clubhouse S1E18.png|"Here we are." Applejack talks to the CMC about the club house S1E18.png|An overly confident Applejack with delusions that these fillies would love her old clubhouse. Ponies looking at treehouse roof colapsing S1E18.png|Who needs a roof anyway? Applejack Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse S1E18.png|"This is our clubhouse?" Scootaloo Annoyed S1E18.png|"TLC as in Tender Loving Care or Totally Lost Cause?" The CMC outside their future club house S1E18.png|"We're supposed to turn this into our clubhouse?" Applejack about to place a hoof on the wall of the club house S1E18.png|Ah'm sure you will figure somethin' out. Applejack places her hoof on the tree-house's wall S1E18.png|Still sturdy as a rock... Applejack putting hoof on wall S1E18.png|A crack in the wall. Applejack crashing down S1E18.png|...or not! 'You okay, Applejack?' S1E18.png|Now, there's a big, darn hole in the wall! Applejack dizzy S1E18.png|Applejack with derped eyes. Applejack makes a mess S1E18.png|She brought the house down! Finding their talents Scootaloo drawing a map S01E18.png|Scootaloo has managed to draw a map of Ponyville Scootaloo with a pen in her mouth S01E18.png|The map is complete Scootaloo speeding by on her scooter S01E18.png|Scootaloo is so good on that scooter. Blowin in the wind S01E18.png|Shoeshine and Cherry Berry's stormy encounter with the fast filly. Collective GASP S01E18.png|Scootaloo takes to the air with her scooter; Golden Harvest, Sea Swirl and Sassaflash watch in awe. Scootaloo Trick S1E18.png|Scootaloo being awesome while everypony watches her. Scootaloo doing tricks S01E18.png|The ponies watching Scootaloo. Granny Smith angry S1E18.png|This old lady would have wanted help now instead of later. Scootaloo-Jump-S1E18.png|Dramatic slo-mo. Scootaloo returns S01E18.png|''Hey Scootaloo! Back already? You were amazing holding that scooter!'' Scootaloo smiling S01E18.png|Happy Scoot. CMC clubhouse good as new S01E18.png|That there is a fine lookin' clubhouse. Sweetie Belle sweeping with tail S01E18.png|Dusting off the bench with her tail. Sweetie Belle sweeping and humming S01E18.png|"And we'll never stop the journey..." Scootaloo "What's that sweet tune you're singing?" S1E18.png|"What's that sweet tune you're singing?" Sweetie Belle smiling S1E18.png|Happy Sweetie. Applejack heading towards the CMC's club house S1E18.png|Applejack heading towards the CMC's club house. Applejack staring through window S01E18.png|Sweetie Belle. Applejack staring through window 2 S01E18.png|Apple Bloom. Applejack's reaction to the CMC's practice S1E18.png|Scootaloo. Applejack is happy for CMC S01E18.png|Well, Crusaders. Scootaloo showing off her map of Ponyville S1E18.png|This is our awesomely drawn map of Ponyville Applejack congratulating the CMC on the tree house S1E18.png|The CMC tell Applejack their plans. CMC striking a pose S1E18.png|We're so ready to perform Apple Bloom 'No stone unturned!' S1E18.png|"No stone unturned!" Scootaloo no mount unclimbed S1E18.png|"No mountain unclimbed!" Sweetie Belle 'no meal uncooked' S1E18.png|"No meal uncooked!" Applejack makes a face due to the CMC's poor performance S1E18.png|No sock unworn! Applejack talks to the CMC S1E18.png|"Well OK then!" Applejack thinking of something to say S1E18.png|I gotta go. Applejack waving through window S01E18.png|"Leave no apple unpicked!" Applejack waving through window 2 S01E18.png|"Bye now!" Cutie Mark Crusaders pig feeders S01E18.png|Scootaloo leads the way. Sweetie Belle ringing the bell S01E18.png|Ringing the bell, time to eat! Cutie Mark Crusaders farm S1E18.png|What a mess. CMC Messy S01E18.png|''Aww!'' Sugarcube Corner's taffy-making room S1E18.png|Lending a helping hoof. Scootaloo tail caught in taffy maker S01E18.png|''Yikes! My tail!'' Cutie Mark Crusaders Sugarcube Corner S1E18.png|A sticky situation (pun intended) CMC covered in taffy S01E18.png|Lots of taffy...but still no cutie marks. Cutie Mark Crusaders Carousel Boutique S1E18.png|Maybe this could work? (or not) Apple Bloom sticks her tongue out in concentration S1E18.png|Concentrated Apple Bloom. Cutie Mark Crusaders mind reading S1E18.png|Apple Bloom thinking hard Apple Bloom cutie mark look S1E18.png|Did I get my Cutie Mark yet? CMC disappointed S1E18.png|Nope Cutie Mark Crusaders mountain climbing S1E18.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders try some "mountain climbing" Cutie Mark Crusaders scuba diving S1E18.png|Watch out, there's something in the water. Preparing for the talent show Cheerilee surprised S1E18.png|Cheerilee visiting the library. Cutie Mark Crusaders librarians S1E18.png|Cutie Mark Crusaders in a mess of books. Cheerilee with her saddlebag S01E18.png|Ooh, free saddlebags! Scootaloo is wingless S1E18.png|What do three little fillies like them ought to be doing? CMC looking at Ponyville school talent show flier S01E18.png|A talent show Apple Bloom 'juggling' S1E18.png|"Juggling!" Scootaloo 'acting' S1E18.png|"Acting!" Sweetie Belle 'magic tricks' S1E18.png|"Magic tricks!" Apple Bloom 'square dancing' S1E18.png|"Square dancing!" Scootaloo 'tightrope walking' S1E18.png|"Tightrope walking!" Sweetie Belle "Tiger taming" S1E18.png|"Tiger taming!" Twilight Sparkle and Cheerilee talking to Apple Bloom S1E18.png|Trotting up to Twilight and Cheerilee. Sweetie Belle "yeah" S1E18.png|"We'll do it as..." Sweetie Belle looking inquisitively at Apple Bloom S01E18.png|Don't look at me, Sweetie Belle. Scootaloo rock on! S1E18.png|"A wicked rock ballad!" Apple Bloom kicking back S1E18.png|Awesome, karate moves! Apple Bloom trip S1E18.png|Apple Bloom falls on Scootaloo's tail Scootaloo "Ow, Apple Bloom!" S1E18.png|"Apple Bloom, what are you doing?" Scootaloo helping Apple Bloom get up S01E18.png|"I feel like I have four left feet" Scootaloo is happy S1E18.png|"Don't be silly, you just need to keep your head forward until very last minute..." Scootaloo spinning S01E18.png|"Like this" Scootaloo spin dance S1E18.png|Scootaloo is done spinning. Scootaloo see AB fail spin S1E18.png Scootaloo playing the piano S01E18.png|"We fight the fight! Walk the walk!" Scootaloo a celery stalk S1E18.png|"Eat the food like a celery stalk?" Frustrated Scootaloo S01E18.png|"Aah!!" Scootaloo slamming her head on the piano S01E18.png|Frustration indeed Scootaloo wondering S1E18.png|Where did this fabric come from? Scootaloo looks adorable in this shot. Sweetie Belle dumb fabric S1E18.png|"You dumb piece of fabric." Scootaloo pffft S1E18.png|Ah, this is hard. Sweetie Belle pffffft S1E18.png|"...Wow, that does seem hard." Scootaloo has trouble coming up with lyrics S01E18.png|Sweetie Belle? Mind helping me? Sweetie Belle reading Scootaloo's lyrics S01E18.png|..Sure, let's see what you've come up with... Scootaloo grins S1E18.png|"..Gee Scootaloo, this is um..good?" Sweetie Belle 'um...' S01E18.png|Oh my, they can't be that bad. Sweetie Belle sing magic S1E18.png|...Let me sing some parts out for you... Scootaloo totally using that S1E18.png|..You sure singing isn't your special talent?.. Sweetie Belle sitting whilst happy S1E18.png|..I dunno, Scootaloo. Scootaloo hear that S1E18.png|...Sweetie Belle, I think your fabric is getting soaked. Sweetie Belle sewing S1E18.png|Sewing like Rarity. Apple Bloom stick to punches and kicks S1E18.png|I just can't do it the way Scootaloo taught me.. Apple Bloom teasing Sweetie Belle S1E18.png|...I have to wait until the fabric dries. Power Tools Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom.png|"You're not usin' power tools, are ya?" Applejack looking happy S01E18.png|This should be good. Applejack approaching the clubhouse S01E18.png|Approaching the clubhouse. Applejack peering through window S01E18.png|The Crusaders' shadows. Applejack peering through window 2 S01E18.png|Applejack, not sure what to say. Applejack peering through window 3 S01E18.png|Ouch, my face! Applejack peering through window 4 S01E18.png|Oooh...that had to hurt... Applejack peering through window 5 S01E18.png|My goodness. Applejack walking away from clubhouse S01E18.png|I thought Sweetie Belle was gonna sing. Applejack outside of clubhouse S01E18.png Scootaloo "Did you see us practicing?" S01E18.png|"Did you see us practicing?" Applejack looking concerned S01E18.png|I can't lie, I'm the Element of Honesty. Apple Bloom how did we do S1E18.png|Apple Bloom, eager to hear her sister's opinion. Applejack looking concerned 2 S01E18.png|Uh, I can't lie to my sister. Scootaloo leave them speechless S1E18.png|This is gonna be the best! Applejack speechless is right S1E18.png|"Speechless is right." Cutie Mark Crusaders Song Snips and Snails magic act S01E18.png|Snips and Snails' magic act. Snails eating carrots S01E18.png|Snails eating the carrots that was supposed to be used for their show. Cheerilee round of applause S1E18.png|Let's put our hooves together for Snips and Snails. CMC look like jedi S1E18.png|Awesome costumes, girls. Sunny Daze skating to the stage S1E18.png Sweetie Belle tells Peachy Pie "break a leg!" S1E18.png Scootaloo main singer S1E18.png|Scootaloo tells Twilight that she's the singer. Twilight oh S1E18.png|"Oh...?" Apple Bloom main dancer S1E18.png|"..And I'm the dancer." Twilight oh again S1E18.png|"Oh...?" Twilight costumes... S1E18.png|..And you, Sweetie Belle? The Cutie Mark Crusaders on otage S1E18.png|Look here, are three little ponies... Cutie Mark Crusaders song S1E18.png|Very LOUD!!! Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png|The crowd reacting to the loudness. Applejack afraid S01E18.png|I can't watch. Scootaloo reaching out to the sun S1E18.png|"Feels like the sun will never come." Scootaloo sun not there S1E18.png|When your cutie mark's not there, Apple Bloom fight the fight S01E18.png|Kick the screen! Sweetie Belle turning on fog machine S1E18.png|Sweetie Belle running the fog machine Sweetie Belle my cue S1E18.png|Oh, time for the clock! Scootaloo uh she tripped S1E18.png|Ooh, poor Sweetie Belle. Apple Bloom kicks too hard S01E18.png|''My hoof!'' The Cutie Mark Crusaders Stage Show S01E18.png|Apple Bloom's hoof is stuck, but the show must go on. The Cutie Mark Crusaders waiting for the audience's reaction S01E18.png|So how did we do? Pony crowd laughs at CMC S01E18.png CMC why they laughing S1E18.png A lesson learned Twist Talent Show S1E18.png|We sure have some talented fillies and colts. CMC hide behind Sunny Daze and Peachy Pie S1E18.png Sunny Daze and Peachy Pie happy S1E18.png Spike awarding Sunny Daze and Peachy Pie S1E18.png Applejack watches the CMC embarrassed S1E18.png|Sad Applejack. CMC sad S01E18.png|Nervous Cutie Mark Crusaders. CMC huh what S1E18.png|Surprised fillies. Cheerilee and all the participants onstage S1E18.png|Far shot of the stage. Scootaloo medal S01E18.png|Scootaloo's medal, Sweetie Belle medal S01E18.png|And Sweetie Belle's. CMC Medals S01E18.png|We got medals! Leaving stage S01E18.png|Happy fillies. Apple Bloom with her medal "we won!" S01E18.png|Apple Bloom trotting with her medal. CMC Fantasizing S01E18.png|Did they get their Cutie Marks? CMC still no CM S1E18.png|The trio is upset that they did not receive their cutie marks. CMC thanks Twilight S1E18.png|Aww, poor Cutie Mark Crusaders. Twilight make special report S1E18.png|Twilight explains that she would like to make a special report to Princess Celestia. Sweetie Belle saying they were trying too hard S1E18.png|"Well, maybe we were trying too hard?" Twilight listens to the report S1E18.png|"Yes? And..." Scootaloo's report S1E18.png|"And instead of forcing ourselves to do something that's not meant for us..." Twilight Sparkle listening intently S1E18.png|"Yes? Yes?" Apple Bloom's report S1E18.png|"We each should be embracing our true talent!" Twilight eager to know what the CMC are going to say S1E18.png|"And that is...?" CMC comedy S1E18.png|"Comedy!" Twilight Sparkle surprised S1E18.png|Pony Pokerface. Applejack Rainbow and Rarity looking from backstage S1E18.png|Applejack and Rarity come for their sisters while Rainbow Dash comes for Scootaloo. CMC happily showing their medals to Twilight S1E18.png|Run Apple Bloom Run! Twilight headshake S01E18.png|Head Shake! Twilight giggly S01E18.png|*Giggle* Twilight one day S1E18.png|"One day *giggle*...One day." pl:Konkurs talentów/Galeria Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders-centered episodes